Une chaussure, du bambou, un téléphone, un panda et un pervers
by Le Staff
Summary: Un petit concours de Drabble ! X'D venez lire et élisez le vainqueur ! Gagnante : MOUAH
1. Chapter 1

Hello everybody !

On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour un petit concours de drabble !

Je l'ai fait avec quelques amies de Skype.

Lisez les tous et élisez la vainqueur !

Les mots du concours, proposés par Fil rouge (qui participe aussi X'D) étaient :

-Chaussure

-Bambou

-Téléphone

Et devaient apparaître comme personnage :

-Patron

-Maître Panda.

D'où le titre u.u

Bref !

Bonne lecture !


	2. Une Inconnue

Et c'est partie pour le premier Drabble! écrit par Une Inconnue (sur Fanfic-fr)

Donc je vais fermer ma grande gueule et lui laisser la parole u.u

Pitit truc débile de la part de moi (on s'en douterais pas...) Bref, bref, bref... Boooonnne lecture à tous les gens gens !

Je préviens tout de suite, je connais pas super bien Patron et Maître Panda… Mais bon, vous me direz si y'a un 'blem…

* * *

Je préviens tout de suite, je connais pas super bien Patron et Maître Panda… Mais bon, vous me direz si y'a un 'blem…

Patron n'avait aucune faille. Il est le meilleur pour tout.

Ou presque.

Mais ça, il n'y a que Maître Panda qui le sait.

Alors quand le problème arrive, quand il fait face à la pire chose de sa vie, il fait appel à Maître Panda.

Comme aujourd'hui.

Il ne peut pas sortir comme ça de chez lui bordel !

Alors il téléphone à Maître Panda qui, comprenant, soupire, mais vient directement chez lui.

Il en a marre de faire un détour tout les matins chez Patron pour ça, surtout que c'est à chaque fois pendant son petit-déjeuné…

Alors Patron attend, il tourne en rond et quand enfin la porte s'ouvre, il découvre Maître Panda, un bout de bambou dans la bouche…

\- Enfin !

\- Tu pourrais quand même le faire tout seul !

\- Mais je sais pas faire, moi !

Et Maître Panda se pencha pour…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Faire les lacés des chaussures de Patron !


	3. Mini rhubarbe

Le second de Mini rhubarbe !

Elle esp pas co sur Skype donc pas de blabla...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Maître Panda était assis sur son lit et réfléchissait à un moyen de repeupler son espèce.

C'était sûr qu'en bouffant du bambou toute la journée il n'allait pas y arriver.

Il soupira et se leva puis sortit.

Il n'y avait aucun endroit pour trouver des Pandas femelles dans le coin sauf des zoos mais, lui, n'avait pas vraiment l'apparence d'un animal même si il se forçait à croire qu'il en était vraiment un, un vrai Panda.

Soupirant une énième fois il sortit et partit en direction du zoo se demandant comment il allait y entrer sans se faire choper car il n'avait pas d'argent et devait entrer à l'intérieur des cages des Pandas.

Ou sinon au pire il dira qu'il est zoophile mais il risque des problèmes…

Non on abandonne cette idée.

Mais attend il a ses instincts animaux donc peut-être qu'il pourrait entrer en grimpant sur un arbre puis sauter à l'intérieur du zoo.

Débile mais possible, autant tenter.

Il grimpa donc sur un arbre.

Merde ! Son téléphone était tombé !

Il doit sûrement être pété maintenant…

Mais bon le repeuplement de son espèce passe avant tout ! Même son téléphone.

Il alla donc discrètement dans le parc faisant mine d'être une mascotte puis il se glissa dans une grotte ou se trouvait un Panda femelle.

Maître Panda s'approcha et grimaça quand le panda grogna.

Il se regarda. . . . . .

Il avait laissé ses chaussures pas étonnant qu'on ne le prenne pas pour un vrai panda !

Il les retira et s'approcha du panda puis -hentaiiiiiiiiiii- mais il ne se doutait pas que le Patron les filmait à l'arrière et que ce soir il sera sur youporn.


	4. Fil rouge

Le troisième, de Fil rouge cette fois !

Et comme pour Mini rhubarbe elle est pas co...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Patron était sur le canapé avec son ordinateur en train de regarder du porno ( comme d'hab' ) et Maître Panda était dans la cuisine en train de bouffer du bambou .

Patron s'emmerdait et avez envie de baiser ( En même temps c'est le patron fallait pas s'attendre a ce qu'il aille chercher des fleurs )

Il réfléchit alors à pleins de trucs dégueulasses qui feraient gerber n'importe qu'elle personne qui n'était pas perturbé mentalement .

Il repéra le panda dans la cuisine ... ( R.I.P Maître panda )

Le malade aux lunettes de soleil s'approcha discrètement du panda .

Le panda avait entendu malgré la discrétion du patron que quelqu'un s'approchait de lui .

Le chanteur se retourna et vit le patron juste derrière lui .

Le patron essaya de l'attraper mais comme c'est une merde il se loupa .

Le Panda prit ce qu'il y avait près de lui .

Mais il n'y avait pas de poêle ou se genre de truc avec lequel il pourrait se défendre ...

Mais , Maître Panda connaissait le point faible du patron ...

Maître Panda saisit une chaussure solitaire qui traîné dans la cuisine et la foutu sur le pif du patron : Patron : Putain ça pue cette merde !

Panda : Et l'odeur va te resté au pif !

Le Patron parti se lavé le pif car il détestait l'odeur de transpiration qu'il y a dans les chaussures !

Oui, le patron est le mec le plus dégueulasse et il n'aime pas l'odeur de la transpiration dans les chaussures !

Tu vois Noctali , il y a plus paradoxal que toi !


	5. Noctali

L'avant dernier !

Et elle est co !

Donc je ferme ma gueule u.u

JAMBON D BAYONNE ET BONNE LECTURE GROS !

* * *

Comme à son habitude, le Patron était dans sa chambre à mater tranquillement des pornos . Le Panda entra sans prévenir dans la chambre sans, se qui lui valut une chaussure dans la gueule . « PUTAIN MAIS TU POUVAIS PAS PRÉVENIR ? Hurla l'homme en noir, coupé en pleine action .

\- Téléphone pour toi et bordel t'étais obliger de me balancer une pompe dans la gueule ?

\- T'avais qu'à prévenir gamin !

Sur ces mots il se leva et arracha le téléphone de la main de l'ursidé

\- Ouais ? QUOI ?!

Fumant de rage il partit en claquant la porte

\- Tu pourras me ramener du bambou steuplait ?

\- TA GUEULE ! »

Maître Panda fut déçu de cette réponse et retourna dans sa chambre solitaire . La porte d'entrée claqua à nouveau et le Patron entra dans la chambre du Panda .

« Gamin !

\- Quoi ? T'es déjà revenu ?

\- J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle …

\- Quoi ? Qu'est qui ce passe ?

\- Il y a plus capotes !

\- … et t'es revenu juste pour ça ?

\- non j'ai pas de tune pour le bambou … »

L'homme au pelage bicolore donna donc 5 euros à l'homme aux lunettes de soleil qui repartit aussi vite .


	6. Alnia

Et voici ENFIN le dernier texte u.u

Le miens donc X'D

Je voudrais remercier les filles d'avoir participer et Une Inconnue... PARCE QUE PUTAIN C'EST LA SEULE QUI CONNAIT LES MOTS PRÉSENTATION ET ORTHOGRAPHE !

Parce que oui, j'ai dû faire un peu la chasse aux fautes u.u' et refaire la prés' histoire d'avoir une lecture fluide et pas un gros PATE.

Excusez moi si il en reste..

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Maître Panda était tranquillement assit dans le canapé à regarder la télé en mangeant du bambou à ce moment là.

Il entendit plus qu'il ne vit le Patron entrer.

\- C'est toi qu'a ma chaussure boule de poil ?

\- Heu... Non.

C'était quoi cette histoire de chaussure ? Le Patron en avait pleins de paires de chaussures merde. Pourquoi il le faisait chier ? Il était en train de manger du bambou merde !

\- Tu penses à voix haute gamin...

\- Merde.

\- Ouais. Si tu veux j'ai un autre bambou pour toi... Si tu voix ce que je veux dire...

\- Non merci.

Puis il partit. Non parce que qu'il dise oui ou non, pour le Patron ça ne faisait pas une grande différence...

\- Tu penses encore à voix haute gamin... Et si tu dis oui, ça tombe bien parce que je commençais à manquer de victimes consentantes...

\- AHHH ! MAIS TU M'AS SUIVI ?!

\- Ouais gamin.

Maître Panda courut alors aussi vite qu'il put s'enfermer dans sa chambre, non mais quel malade ce Patron...

Le Patron continua à chercher sa chaussure jusqu'à ce que son téléphone vibra dans sa poche.

Tient ? Depuis quand le gamin aux cheveux hantés pas Alnia l'appelait ?

\- Allo ? Patron c'est Antoine...

\- Ouais gamin ?

\- Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi y a une chaussure à toi chez moi ?

\- T'as pas mal au cul gamin ?

\- Euh... Non... Mais euh... C'est quoi le rapport ?

C'est à ce moment là que Richard s'incrusta dans la conversation.

\- R : On a baiser ensemble hier !

\- A : QUOI ?!

\- P : A c'est pour ça gamin...

\- A : …

\- R : Y a plein de poils et de sperme dedans.

\- A : TU T'ES BRANLE DEDANS ?!

\- R : Faut bien occuper son temps...

\- P : Tu me plais bien gamin... ça te dis pas de me la rapporter histoire qu'on aille faire un tour dans ma cave ?

\- R : J'arrive !

Et c'est ainsi que le mystère de la chaussure disparue fut éclaircie.

* * *

Voili voilou !

Merci d'avoir lu !

Et votez maintenant !

1 vote = 2 cookies !


End file.
